Pokemon Black
Pokemon Black is a hacked cartridge that is very rare to be found. The game began with the familiar film of Nidoran and Gengar, typical of the red and blue versions. Continuing, I noticed that the "start" screen had been altered. Rosso (the main character) was there, but there was no Pokémon next to him. Moreover, under the Pokémon logo, the word "Black Version" was in force. Selecting "New Game", the screen with prof. Oak appeared as a rule. I immediately realized that it was a Pokémon Red cartridge. After selecting the starter, or the Pokémon to start the adventure, when you went to view the team, in addition to the chosen Pokémon (ie Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander) there was another Pokémon: Ghost Animation The pokémon was at level 1. The game sprite was that of one of the ghosts in the Pokémon Tower when you didn't get the Spectrum yet. He had only one attack - "Curse" - I know an attack already exists called Curse, but the latter still didn't exist in the first generation of Pokémon, so it was evident that the cartridge had been hacked. Opposing Pokémon were unable to attack Specter - it simply said that the opposing Pokémon was too scared to attack. When "Curse" was used in battle, the game screen became black. At that very moment the opponent's verse could be heard, but it seemed distorted, as if played with a very low pitch. The battle screen thus reopened, with the enemy pokémon disappeared into thin air. When used in battle against a trainer, on the opposing Pokéballs bar in the upper left corner, one of the balls disappeared along with the enemy Pokémon. All this implied that the Pokémon was dead. What's more weird is that after defeating a coach and reading "Red he receives $ 200!" the battle control panel appeared again. If you chose "Escape", the battle ended as usual. You could also select Curse. If you did this, once you returned to the game map, the sprite of the defeated coach was gone. If you left the area and then returned, the point where the coach was before was now replaced by a tombstone, one of those found in Lavandonia's Pokémon tower. The "Curse" move could not be used on all occasions. For example, it failed against other SPECTRUM Pokémon. He also failed when you used it on coaches that you would meet later, like Giovanni or his rival. Alternatively, the technique could be used in the final challenge with one of them. I realized that the aim of the game was this, that is the possibility of playing with the unbeatable SPECTRUM of the old Red and Blue versions. And since Curse made the game really easy, I used it practically for the whole adventure. But the game changed after defeating the Elite Four. After displaying the Hall of Honor, which included only Specter and some other low-level Pokémon, the screen went black. A dialog box appeared with written "Many years later..." The screen reopened inside the Pokémon Tower of Lavandonia. Standing in front of some tombstones was an old man. Now you could realize that that old man was your character. The old figure moved slowly compared to the normal walking speed. You no longer had any pokémon with you, not even Ghost, which until recently was impossible to remove from the Team. The game world was completely empty: there wasn't even one character. However, there were still the headstones of the trainers I had used the Curse on. Only by walking and seeing them, I realized how many tombstones were there - how many trainers I had cursed. You could still go where you wanted, except for areas that can only be reached with MNs. And wherever you went, whatever city you visited, the music in the background always remained that of Lavandonia, in an infinite cycle. After touring almost all areas of the game, I realized that the tree blocking the way to the Diglett Cave was not present. This allowed you to return to Biancavilla. Entering your home and placing yourself in the precise spot where the game begins, the screen would have become black again. Then a sprite of Caterpie would appear ... Then replaced by that of Ponyta ... ... and then from Pidgey's. I soon realized, during the continuous appearance of each Pokémon, that those were all the creatures I had used the Curse on. After my rival's team had finished appearing, a Bully appeared ... ... then a gambler ... ... then my rival. They, and many others, were the trainers I had cursed. During this sequence the music of Lavandonia was still audible, but slowly the notes slowed down becoming darker. By the time your rival appeared on the screen, the musical theme was now reduced to a demonic march. Another black screen. Seconds later, a battle screen appeared. The sprite of the coach was now that of an old gentleman, the same one who teaches you to capture pokémon in Smeraldopoli. The enemy to face was Ghost, which appeared with the phrase "SPECTRO wants to fight!" I was unable to use objects, and now I no longer had any Pokémon. If you tried to escape, you couldn't. The only option was "FIGHT". If you were fighting, your character would immediately use Clash, unable to hurt Wraith but slightly lowering your HP. When it was the Ghost shift, it simply says it goes "..." Then, once your HP was reduced to a handful, Ghost would finally use the Curse. The screen went black one last time. Regardless of the button you would have pressed, the black screen showed no signs of leaving. At this point, the only thing you could do was turn off the gameboy.